Heidens
Summary Heidens is the Holy Emperor of the Radiant Church making him the supreme leader. He is a very cold and calculating man that will do anything as long it helps his Church under the pretext of doing it in the name of the Light Sovereign. He is one of the three pillars that support the Radiant Church along Lehman and Osseno. They all gather peoples, the purer they are the better to be sacrificed to the Light Sovereign to be bestowed with powers and Divine Artifacts. He is also the man behind the death of both of Linley's parents which started his downfall. He later died at the hands of Linley on the Sacred Island. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Heidens, Holy Emperor Origin: Coiling Dragon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Grand Magus, Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Doesn't need to use his eyes to see as his soul is enough), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low, as Qi can accelerate the speed of the natural regeneration; Low-Mid via Light Magic; Mid via Radiant Scriptures), True Flight (Saints can fly), Magic, Telepathy, Stealth Mastery (Via Imposing), Energy Manipulation (Via Qi and Mageforce), Healing (Via Light Magic), Forcefield Creation (Can create forcefield barriers formed from light), Dimensional Storage (Via InterSpatial Ring), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul), Life Manipulation (Via Life Ripper can attack directly the life essence), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls), limited Fate Manipulation (Via Oracular Law), Law Manipulation (Via Oracular Law), Spatial Manipulation (Can use "Impose" which is a spatial lock-down resulting in a constriction of the enemy or of attacks), Willpower Manipulation (Via Imposing), Summoning (Can summon the aspect of a powerful God that was stated to be invincible under Demigod-level but at the cost of all his spiritual energy and also damaging his soul), limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as he has started to grasp and controll one of the Five Elements), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Via Oracular Law), limited Fate Manipulation (Via Oracular Law) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Stronger than Desri; fought to an almost draw with Linley; scales from Linley) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Mach 568.50), with Relativistic+ (Combat speed and reactions As he could fight with Linley) Lifting Strength: G class (Can "Impose" his sword to have the weight of a mountain) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, likely higher Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher Stamina: Very High Range: A few kilometers Standard Equipment: Light Scriptures (Can increase his attack power, create forcefields and increase his healing potency), InterSpatial Ring (dimensional storage) Intelligence: Gifted, is a learned man that is ruthless but also calculate. Has created the Radiant Church from zero which extended on the entire Yulan Plane. Weaknesses: His Summoning takes some time till its invoked making him lose focus as he needs to concentrate on the spell. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life Ripper: An invisible attack that uses fate to attack the target life essence. Imposing: is the technique which a Warrior/Magus can learn through sheer practicing to impose his own will upon the Heaven and Earth for a large variety of effects from muffling your the sound you make to increasing the weight of something and locking the space itself to immobilize an enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Coiling Dragon Category:Fate Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Willpower Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 7